Evil Events In Ecbatana
by Norrsken
Summary: Here is the sequel to Persian Gate Revisited. It is a very dark fic, full of angst , but something is compelling me to write it. I've thought so much aboutthe mysterious schemes behind the sad events in Ecbatana and afterwards. Things might look very dark
1. ArrivalLast Night Of Pleasure?

Here is the sequel to Persian Gate Revisited. It is a very dark fic, full of angst , but something is compelling me to write it. I've thought so much aboutthe mysterious schemes behind the sad events in Ecbatana and afterwards. Things might look very dark, but this is Alternate History and anything can happen.

All the best wishes

/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Title: Evil Events In Ecbatana (1/4) Persian Gate Sequel

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story. Alternate History.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2005.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably "nice".

Archive: If you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully.

Rating: R

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion returns to Persian Gate after many hardships and hard campaigning. They come upon an unexpected surprise, finding Hephaestion's seven year old son Herazanes. All party are now going to Ecbatana for summer...

Historical reference: In some sources Alexander is said to have sired a son with Barsine, Memnon's widow. He is supposed to have been born sometime after Issos and he was called Herakles.

Warnings: This is an AU story. Anything can happen! Severe angst. Slash. Horrible sickness, poisoning and perhaps death of major character. Elaborate descriptions of the ravages of time. Nasty, envious people making most evil schemes. Elongated and detailed love scene at the end of chapter.

Dedications: Many thanks to Dreamer46. Without your question about what became of Ghwetryn and her child this tale would never have been told. Many thanks also to Shonenlee. It was you who posted the wonderful idea that dared me into writing angst fics publicly. Also many thanks to all who have given me such appreciating and constructive feedback for my "Persian Gate"-fics.

Evil Events In Ecbatana

Ecbatana, Summer 324 BC

Rainbow.

Ecbatana's famous seven thick walls sparkled like a rainbow in the setting sun. The first was white like newly fallen snow, the second black as ebony, the third scarlet as roses in blossom, the fourth azure blue as a summer sky, the fifth orange as a blazing sunset, the sixth silvery as the full Moon and the seventh bright and golden like the Sun in zenith. This city was most beautiful and fortunately it was not damaged in all the wars.

The Persian Great King's Summer residence was now welcoming Alexander and his returning army. They were riding uphill, their horses and all the men very tired. Alexander and Hephaestion had their sons in front of them since the small children had fallen asleep on their ponies late in the afternoon. They were so fond of their sons - all they had ever hoped for was fulfilling in them and they wanted so much to be there for them when they came of age. A black cloud passed and darkened the glorious orange red sunset, a cold wind passed by. Young Herazanes and Herakles both shuddered in their sheltered sleep.

Tiredness

Little Lightning, Herakles' horse, and Chestnut, the calm copper shimmering pony Hephaestion had given to Herazanes, were trotting stubbornly beside Castor who was fondly guarding them. Hephaestion's mount was getting old now. He sorely missed Bucephalos. He would never again have such a good and brave friend - but young Bucephalion was like a son to him. He was so glad he and Bucephalos found those handsome mares at Nicea. All their offspring had turned out well - and after Bucephalos sad demise at the Hydaspes Alexander had taken young Bucephalion as his own. He was as brave and reckless as his famous sire, and the very image of his beloved father. He would carry Alexander to many more hazardous adventures - together with his True Steadfast Friend on Young Castor. Old Castor had tried to tell his Master many times now that he ought to rely much more on his fine son, riding him instead, at least on the more hard journeys. Castor was getting old now, bow legged, back and hoofs hurting and he certainly wanted to retire, resting and grazing nice green pastures. Hephaestion wouldn't listen. He had become wiser and more prudent with time - but unfortunately he never learned horse's language!

Castor was troubled over the state of his Master and his Beautiful Golden One. They were both worn out by all their wars, intrigues and troubled journeys to faraway, godforsaken places. They had been severely wounded or seriously ill several times and it was only by the overwhelming grace of their Gods they were still alive...

Arrival

Now they rode through a rough forest of pines, cypresses and junipers. A cool evening breeze wafted their tired brows. It was hard to see in the shadows of all the trees and the branches often struck their heads. Then the welcoming walls were up front and the city gates opened up to all the army. The beautiful Summer Palace was a miniature of the city with rainbow walls all of their own. They rode inside and got off their horses. A messenger from Susa was at the courtyard. He brought good news of Stateira and Drypetis, telling this secretly to Alexander and Hephaestion. It seemed both princesses were expecting. Alexander's dream of the children being cousins was soon to be a happy reality - and soon it was no secret at all...

Envy

Krateros had heard it all. His hearing was always too good and he often heard the things he liked the least. Now he was actually getting green of envy. That Man had done it again! One supposed he didn't even know what women were for - and now he was the father of a seven year old wonder - and soon more to come. Krateros gnashed his teeth in frustrated anger. He had to get away to his own quarters to calm himself down with a jar of really strong vine.

Someone knocked at the door. He entered without permission. Krateros roared:

"Eumenes! Why do you disturb me? I'm not in the mood for conversation!"

"Me neither. Did you hear the latest news? Both Princesses are expecting! Now That Man will rise even higher above us. I can't stand it! What can we do?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. That's the sad reality. We must smile politely at him, secretly gnashing our teeth in envy. What has he got that we haven't! We are both braver and smarter than him! The King should listen to us above everyone else - especially That Man!"

Now a third party knocked at the door. Cassander came in, uninvited but not unwelcome. He had the same complaints, even more acidulous than the other two. They sat down to some really hard drinking for themselves. Late at night when all were really horribly drunk and even more envious and full of even worse foul thoughts of Hephaestion Cassander told them, carefully whispering every word:

"My dear friends. I have a final solution to all our troubles..."

Feasting

Herazanes never stopped being perturbed and amazed at all the feasting being done at King Alexander's court. Almost every evening some new festivities with wine flowing all over the Royal tent. At his modest home one never used any strong drinks at all! Pure mountain water and wholesome fruit juices was all one ever had to drink. Now he was sitting at a small table together with Herakles, drinking raspberry juice and enjoying his roasted boar with vegetables and spicy sauce. Soon Stefanos would be taking them to bed and tuck them in with a fond good night. The small boys looked disturbed at the all too merry carousing, then at each other. Herakles said:

"I've seen far too much of this since Father came for me at Susa. When I get older I'll never ever taste anything stronger than spring water and fruit juices!"

"Me neither. I've never seen men getting drunk at all - but here they do it all the time, even in broad day light. "

The small boys nodded their little heads with all the wisdom and knowledge of the world that comes with the young ones tender and fresh look upon it...

Coping

There were many changes for Herazanes, getting away from his calm and peaceful home, starting a quiet new life together with his real father and his Beautiful Golden One. He also had his dear friend Herakles, his Lovely Golden Boy. At first he was quite astounded when he saw his father with another Beautiful Golden One, though grown up and with many silver streaks in his golden curls. He soon realized it was young Herakles' Father. It was an amazing turn of fates, from a calm rural home to the Court of the High King Alexander, the center of all the worlds most interesting events. He was prudent and intelligent and adjusted himself very well to all novelties.

Best of all was young Herakles and their friendship. They were always getting into mischief together. Alexander and Hephaestion gave them stern reproach and told them:

"We never did such things when we were small boys together. "

All who really knew them knew well they were not telling the truth...

Herazanes had all that he wanted. He had also been promised they would visit his Mother again next summer. He missed her a lot, but certainly understood she never could leave her sheltered life at the goat herds village.

There was one cloud of darkness looming over his bright and prosperous visions of the future. He, and many with him couldn't avoid seeing how worn out the King and his True Steadfast Friend were by all their hardships. Much of their youth and strength had been stolen from them. They were aging in a most beautiful and formidable manner - but there was little left of their bright and golden youth. Herazanes feared what the Future might bring...

Loving All the feasting was done. Fortunately Alexander had held the drinking down and they were coming to bed almost sober. At last Hephaestion had his Beautiful Golden One all for himself in the comfortable Royal bedchamber in the palace in Ecbatana. It really was magnificent. The bed was made from a very thick dark brown tree stem, carved out with the most beautiful craftsmanship, adorned with wine leafs, bunches of grapes and other delicious fruits. It was made up with a shimmering blue green bed spread, fine fluffy furs and many white and blue green soft cushions. It looked most inviting, not only for sleep.

Hephaestion looked fondly at Alexander. He undressed, not so quick as before, and with concern Hepahestion saw that even this little effort was somewhat trying for him. He lifted off his fine blue green robe and also the gold chain with emeralds that rested around his neck. The Ring from Egypt never left his finger... Then he stood before his friend, completely without clothes, in full sight in the wide window with that gorgeous view over the Orontis Mountains. It was late at night and a silvery moon and a sparkling cluster of shining silvery stars shed their lights upon his still strong and muscular body.

Hephaestion never tired of that wonderful sight. Those glimmering golden curls, now heavily streaked with silver, those beautiful gray eyes, large, one much darker than the other, commanding, now wide from longing, the strong features of his face, the neck turned at the left side, a memory of a serious trauma at the Danube, his broad muscular shoulders, the right one bearing the scar from the cruel catapult arrow at Gaza, his ribcage severely scarred from the malevolent Mallian arrow that almost took his life, his leg that was shattered in the Sogdian war and badly scarred from it, his foot pierced by that sharp arrow at the Massagetian campaign. His friend was even more beautiful and precious to him now, being worn and torn by the hurts and adversities of a cruel world. He felt an immense desire building inside him. It couldn't, wouldn't be denied. He rapidly removed his own clothes and told his friend in a husky, demanding voice:

"Alexander! I want you - now!"

"No. I'm so tired. I'm not up to it. Can't you see that for yourself?"

"Oh no. You'll never be too tired for this. "

He knelt before him and started to kiss his feet, fondly suckling the scar on his right foot. Alexander was always clean and proper and even his feet tasted like a most delicious perfume of roses and violets. He started up his shinbone that had been so cruelly crushed. Alexander had soft golden hair growing more or less over his whole body and the longer hairs on his lower leg tickled his tongue making his longing almost unendurably . He kissed the scar tissue over the roughly healed bone, working it with his tongue. Now he could hear Alexander softly moaning and a strong hand gripped his head.

"Please...Don't do this to me! You know I cannot resist you..."

"I surely can see that now. And you said you weren't up to it! "

He continued kissing his knees, his thighs until he could see and feel the Mighty Spear rising, ready for the thing he wanted most of all ... Now the strong hands gripped his shoulders and forcefully lifted him off the floor. Alexander embraced him, warmly and violently at the same time.

"My dear friend, I cannot take this anymore. You'll get what you want, immediately! "

He dragged him to the bed and they fell together amongst the soft furs and cushions. They were cool to the heated bodies and soon they begun that eternal waving rhythm of giving and taking, tumbling around, upsetting the finely made bedspreads into a tangle of lusty heaps and waves of the finest furs and fabrics. The moon and the stars gave their silvery light to their wonderful love game, but soon a soft gray white cloud blew over the round silvery full moon, almost as if she was blushing...

Afterwards Alexander lay completely exhausted. His breath labored and he clutched his right side at the scar from the Mallian arrow. Hephaestion looked concerned at him and got sternly reproved:

"Look now what you've done to me! My chest hurts awfully. It burns as fire for each breath...catches me like a band of iron..."

"Oh no. I didn't think...Let me help you. "

He reached out for a vial of rose scented oil and filled his hands with it, making a Prayer of Healing as it warmed to his touch and pleased his nostrils with its flowery fragrance. He started to briskly rub the scarred ribcage, giving his friend a most gentle massage, following the smooth fair skin with his hands, cupping them lovingly over the strong chest muscles and fractured ribs, ruggedly healed into an adherent mass of bone, cartilage and connective tissues. All the best healing, medicines and doctoring and lovingly given massage hadn't been able to restore this horrible wound to something like health. Hephaestion knew it was a wonder his dear Beautiful Golden One had survived at all - knew with foreboding angst that Alexander lived on time borrowed from the Gods alone. He continued the gentle stroking and kneading until he felt the tensions releasing and his friend could again breath with ease. Alexander lay flat on his back, his gleaming golden hair a mass of long curly waves on the soft blue green cushions. His beautiful gray eyes was bright and shining but clouded over more and more of sheer lust and longing. He said in a hoarse, demanding voice:

"Now you've done it again! Come and let me feel this wonderful heat of yours...somewhere else than on my ribcage..."

"No, Alexander. Not again. Once is enough. The Doctor told us..."

"Don't mind about him. He doesn't know about the passions of Real Life! I can never get enough of you, my friend..."

Again they embraced each other, fervently, lovingly, as if it were their very last night together. The round silvery full moon blushed once more and covered herself with a soft white cloud.

TBC


	2. Wild Hunt

Things are looking sad and foreboding - but this is AU and the outcome might be most unexpected and not as bad as one may think... This chapter is a long one but I think you understand. It was quite impossible making a cliffhanger out of this!

All the best wishes

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Title: Evil Events In Ecbatana (2/4) Persian Gate Sequel

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story. Alternate History.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2005. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably "nice".

Archive: If you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully. This is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and age.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion returns to Persian Gate after many hardships and hard campaigning. They come upon an unexpected surprise, finding Hephaestion's seven year old son Herazanes. All party are now in Ecbatana for the rest of summer and the Autumn Festival.

Historical reference: In some sources Alexander is said to have sired a son with Barsine, Memnon's widow. He is supposed to have been born sometime after Issos and he was called Herakles.

Warnings: This is an AU story. Anything can happen - but the outcome may not be as sad as one thinks! Severe angst. Slash. Horrible sickness, poisoning and perhaps death of major character. Elaborate descriptions of the ravages of time. Nasty, envious people making most evil schemes. Children in peril. Horses and watch dog being scared out of their wits. Scary sequence with pack of ravenous wolves.

Nature note: In my remote country we really have packs of ravenous wolves. They don't eat small children - but many poor animals, amongst them domestic sheep and calves are being scared, hunted and savagely eaten.

Dedications: Many thanks to Dreamer46. Without your question about what became of Ghwetryn and her child this tale would never have been told. Many thanks also to Shonenlee. It was you who posted the wonderful idea that dared me into writing angst fics publicly. Also many thanks to all who have given me such appreciating and constructive feedback for my "Persian Gate"-fics.

**Evil Events In Ecbatana, Part II**

**Morning Glory**

To the young every morning comes with new hopes and glories. Young Herakles and Herazanes woke up fresh and sober, contrary to Stefanos. He was sleeping in their room, and, having been to Alexander's party he was not sober at all and sleeping very heavily. The small boys tried to wake him up so they all could go out riding. That was not easy. He sternly but a bit slurring at the word told them:

"No. It'll have to wait until later. I must sleep some more hours. Stay inside the castle and play something nice. I'll be with you when I'm feeling better. "

Disappointed they washed and dressed, putting on their riding boots and clothes. Listlessly they played some knucklebones but soon got very bored. Herakles got an idea.

"We're not so small as they think. We have our daggers and bows, and we're riding well and good. Let's go out on our own. There are no enemies in these fine mountains. We'll be well and secure. Let's take a basket with bread, cakes and some jugs of raspberry juice and ride our on our own! We'll have a good time. Everyone here will be sleeping it off all day long. I think we're the only ones sober in all this Palace!"

Herazanes was not so reckless.

"It sounds good to me - but how could we? Someone will catch us at the stable - and it might be dangerous out there. I heard of a pack of hungry wolves."

"They are not awake so early in the morning. Let's go packing our food!"

And out they went with a heavy basket full of delicacies from the castle kitchen. Their small ponies stood in the stable, keeping Castor company. He was trying to educate them and told them about all his brave campaigning together with his dear friend Bucephalos. Sometimes a crystal clear tear of grief fell into the fine oats in his crib. Little Lightning and Chestnut listened politely but they knew it all by heart and almost fell asleep on their feet.

Now they heard the cheerful voices of their Masters. They neighed and lifted their heads in anticipation. Herakles and Herazanes said good morning to them and put on their riding gears and fine red saddle felts and sheep fleece.

"We'll have a fine day out. The weather is nice and sunny. All will be well, Heraz. Do not brood so. "

"We're supposed to be inside these secure walls. Couldn't we sit in the garden and have breakfast together?"

"NO! It's a lot more fun outside in the wood! Let's go now. "

And up they went. The small ponies pranced and happily went outside. Castor gave good advice:

"Take good care of your Masters now! You know you are the ones with the most cleverness!"

"Yes. No wonder after all the tales you've told us. "

Stable Intriguing

Castor went back to the fine oats in his crib. He knew the day after one of the King's drinking parties he could calmly stay inside resting his poor old bones. Intrigues Castor suddenly woke up from his peaceful sleep. There were some unfamiliar people in the stable. Three men, stumbling, reeking from newly drunk wine came almost falling down a stack of hay.

"Here we're safe. Even the stable grooms are sleeping it off all day. I have done my part of our little scheme."

Voices lowered to a sinister whispering. Castor had keen ears and heard it all. He was not unfamiliar with sinister plots and intrigues, some of them even his dear Master's - but this was beyond compare! He could not believe what he heard.

"Tomorrow will be Autumn Hunting. I've arranged for some mountain bandits to ambush him when out in the wood. By noon tomorrow we'll have seen the last of Hephaestion!"

Castor shuddered. He almost reared up and tore his fetters but as the prudent horse he was he stayed calmly at his crib. He heard soft snoring from the hay stack and had to wait. He wished he could speak men's language and gallop up into the castle at maximum speed to tell his dear Masters about this really evil plot. In despair he sank his teeth into the wood of his crib.

**Riding**

The pure morning breeze greeted Herakles and Herazanes as they rode over the soft green meadows. Their long hair, one shining golden, the other burnished copper, flowed freely with the wind. Pandora leaped besides them , merrily barking. She was Herakles own brave watch dog and had been with him since she was a little pup. The Orontis mountains towered over them and they rode for a very long time, until the morning sun was getting really hot and bright. At last they got both tired and hungry. A lofty old oak beckoned at them. They sat down in its flickering shade and brought up their food basket. The ponies wandered off to graze on the meadow. They were so nice and well mannered, never strayed away and never needed their legs hampered. The young boys enjoyed their meal with the lusty appetite of the young and growing, sharing with Pandora. They talked about their future, having their own unusual opinions.

"Father wants me to lead his armies, marching East once more. I suppose I have to - but I would rather go West together with you. First we'll visit my Mother at Susa, then your Mother for a long stay, and I want to see Macedonia and my Grandmother. I've heard so much about her. I'm curious. She can't be so terrible as some say. And I'm not afraid of snakes. My nanny often tells me I strangled two vipers who snaked into my crib when I was only months old. "

"Yes. I'm very glad you did so I can be with you now. I'm missing home. It is good and exciting here - but I like a calm and secure place. Macedonia sounds good. All those mountains and woods. It must be a lot like Persian Gates. "

They talked for a long time, getting more and more sleepy. At last they were sliding down the tree trunk and fell soundly asleep huddled up close together in their red woolen cloaks.

**Hunger**

The wolf pack hadn't caught any decent prey for a week. Their stomachs were lean and groveling from raging hunger. They were running stealthily around the mountainside in search for fresh prey. Oh what good luck. Three soft and plump morsels of young and delicious flesh were resting innocently under the old oak tree. Silently the pack sneaked up around them, leaving no rout of escape.

Morning Misery

Stefanos awoke when broad daylight flooded the bedchamber. He stumbled up and dipped his aching head in an ewer with cold water. Now sober enough he called for his young wards:

"Herakles! Herazanes! Come to me. Now we'll have a nice luncheon and then it's out riding. "

Silence. No cheerful voices, no fast feet running to him. Where could they be?

He quickly dressed in a fresh chiton, his leather armor and sturdy riding boots and went out in the castle. The boys were nowhere to be found. The kitchen staff told him they'd asked for a basket with all kinds of delicacies and raspberry juice. They must be safe behind walls in the castle garden. Stefanos ran there. No children, only some fluttering butterflies and buzzing bees amongst the multicolored sweet scented flowers. He ran back to the courtyard, into a most appalling sight. The small ponies came running over the drawbridge, together with Pandora. All animals were scared out of their withs and whinnied and whimpered most miserably. The ponies' gear was in wild disarray and riven into shreds. They ran directly into the stable and curled up close to Castor and Bucephalion. Their older pals asked alarmed:

"Oh dear! What have you been up to? And - where are your Masters?"

The ponies were so scared they couldn't talk for a long time, just pant pitiably. When they at last told their horrible tale all the stable was most alarmed. Then Alexander and Hephaestion came inside, ready for a refreshing afternoon ride. They quickly took in the sad sight of the riderless ponies.

"Stefanos! What is all this about? Where are our sons?"

"I've looked everywhere, my Lord. They can't be found in the castle. They must have been riding out on their own. I told them to wait...to stay calmly inside..."

"We must search for them immediately. Call for Cleitus! He must follow with the Royal Guard!"

They armed themselves and quickly rode out. Cleitus rode in front of the Royal Guard and it felt good for all to have someone old and experienced in this dire emergency. Pandora lead their way. She had now regained her wits sufficiently to show them where the boys had gone for their adventurous outing...

**Wild Hunt**

In maddening haste they rode towards the mountains. Alexander was very upset. He knew all the dangers in the mountains and dared not think about what ill could have befallen their dear sons. Young Bucephalion ran swiftly in a powerful gallop. Alexander was as one with the strong young stallion - drawing after breath in the brisk mountain air. They followed Pandora and all other signs of the way the young boys had been passing, riding for what seemed forever. In moments of dire need a short time stretches out into an eternity of sheer agony.

Alarmed they heard the howling of wolves. A pack of fifteen ferocious beasts were circling around a sturdy old oak, bloody froth around their mouths. Alexander thought he saw two small bundles of familiar red cloaks ripped into bloody shreds. He felt himself going mad from grief and horror. Without any thought of his own safety he rapidly unsheathed his sword and rode right into the wolf pack. An ordinary horse would have refused this madness but young Bucephalion was as reckless as his famous sire and rushed on like a black cloud of impending doom. He bared his teeth, flashed his hoofs and his brown eyes shone like lightning. His rider was even more ferocious. Alexander had seldom felt such rage and frustration , not even when Darius escaped him at Gaugamela.

Hephaestion followed him on Castor, brandishing his sharp sword. One couldn't recognize his old tired war stallion. Castor was as wild as in his youth, rearing, neighing and flashing his yellowing teeth. The wolves were scattered like wheat before the scythe. When their leader was decapitated and hacked to pieces the few survivors ran away with horrified whimpering and their tails between their legs.

**Bereavement**

Alexander and Hephaestion looked with grief and horror upon the small read cloaks torn into bloodied shreds. They embraced each other, shedding hot sorrowful tears.

"Our sons! They are gone - forever - and in such a horrible way..."

They were unable to speak out of sheer grief. Alexander could hardly breathe from exhaustion and sad feelings. Suddenly something broke inside his chest. He felt a red hot pain burning, air was coming more and more difficult, something suffocating him from inside. He staggering and leaned heavily back on the sturdy oak stem. Hephaestion saw him turn deathly pale and then he doubled up, racked with a harsh painful cough. Suddenly he brought up bright red blood, far too long, far too much of it. Hephaestion watched him with concerned alarm and held him, trying to be as comforting as he could.

"NO, Alexander. Don't you leave me, you too! I can't stand it without you. All alone in this wilderness, only enemies around me..."

Alexander lost consciousness and became limp and listless in the arms of his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion sat down and held him in his lap. His head fell at one side and his breath came more and more seldom, with great exertion. Soon more bright red blood ran from the corner of his lips. All the company looked with horror and anxiety, no one dared to say a thing. Hephaestion screamed at them:

"Ride and fetch Doctor Philip, someone! Tell him what has happened and that time is of the essence! He must bring his Revival Medicine immediately!"

One of the guards swiftly galloped away. Hephaestion remained with Alexander steadily cradled in his lap. He felt hot tears of grief and deep bereavement falling down his cheeks, wetting the white still face of his Beautiful Golden One.

**Relief**

Small voices came from the lofty three top.

"Father! Help! Save us! We can't climb down from the tree!"

Hephaestion lifted his head, seeing Herakles and Herazanes sitting on a broad oak branch. They were freezing without their cloaks but seemed unharmed. He almost fainted from relief but managed to quickly order:

"Stefanos! Climb up and help them down to me. I cannot do it myself...Oh, I really thought we had lost them for good!"

The guard was in deep shock over all the terrors of the day but the call of immediate action made him come back to his senses. He quickly climbed up the broad oak stem and brought the small boys down. They hugged him with relief, trying not to cry out loud.

"My boys, I'm so glad you are safe. You must never disobey me again!"

He put them down. With dismay they saw Alexander lying in Hephaestion's lap, his chiton stained with bright blood. They threw themselves down at his side. Herakles asked:

"What happened to Father? Did the wolves try to eat him too?"

Hephaestion gently stroke his golden curls.

"No. This is not caused by the wolves. You know how he was wounded in India. His poor lung never healed completely. It's not the first time he's bleeding like this - but the worst. Do not worry. Doctor Philip knows what to do!"

Then Hephaestion ordered Stefanos:

"Please, take the boys home. I don't want them to see this!"

The small boys protested determinedly.

"No. We're staying to see him brought safely back to home! "

**Healing**

They all sat down sadly under the tree. Alexander remained barely alive. It seemed forever until Doctor Philip came with his leather bundle full of strong and life saving medicines. He quickly jumped off his horse and came to the rescue.

"What have you both been up to now? I told you not to do anything to upset him!"

He then saw the small boys sitting besides their fathers and gave a sigh from relief.

"At least you are alive and well! It's time to find you some real and proper tutoring, or else you'll end up as your fathers, bringing us all into all kinds of dangers and miseries!"

He knelt beside Alexander and examined him thoroughly. Hephaestion asked worriedly:

"How is he? You must bring him back to me!"

"Calm yourself down! It's not as bad as it looks. His pulse is strong and he is still breathing. My medicine will help him once again. "

He brought some liniment from a stoppered bottle. It smelt strongly of camphor and mint and put all around into fits of sneezing. He rubbed it briskly on Alexander's chest and wrists. Soon the patient breathed easier and regained some color. He opened his eyes and his first gaze fell upon the small boys.

"Oh no. Too soon...I'll like to be with you but not now!"

His head fell to the side once more. Doctor Philip poured some black liquid in a small cup and held under his nostrils. He then forced him to drink. Alexander swallowed the bitter medicine with great difficulty. Some time passed, then he regained consciousness, more calmly this time.

"Where...where are we? Hephaestion...The boys?"

He tried to sit up but Hephaestion held him back with force.

"Lie still, my friend. Do not exert yourself. Our boys are safe. They climbed the tree before the wolves made a meal out of them. Fortunately they are as resourceful as we were in Illyria!"

Herakles and Herazanes came to their fathers, trying to give what comfort they could. Alexander soon got up on his feet, waving Doctor Philip and his warnings vehemently away.

"No, Sire. You must rest, wait for a litter to return to the Castle. "

"I've had far enough of litters! I'll ride home now. Don't you coddle me like a sickly child!"

He stood wavering unsteadily, feeling weak and giddy, worse than after the most deep wine drinking. Hephaestion gave him discreet support.

**Forgiving**

They saw some humble and scared figures away from the old oak. Stefanos stood together with the small ponies who just arrived, trotting after the hunting party, more slowly on their smaller legs. They all hung their heads and trembled, feeling most embarrassed and fearing some terrible punishment for causing this calamity. Stefanos said:

"My King, I'm so glad you are recovering - but now you must punish me for taking so bad care of your precious boys. "

Alexander did the most unexpected thing. He came forward and embraced the fearful guard.

"My dear Stefanos. Don't be afraid. Boys will be boys! You can't be blamed for them taking after their sires...and they handled their ordeal most resourcefully. I think they've learned a real lesson from all this. You'll go on as their guard - but Doctor Philip is right. We'll have to find them a really stern tutor. I'll think of someone proper..."

He then got to the small ponies and put his both hands calmingly on their heads.

"Little Lightning and Chestnut, you are not as brave as Castor and Bucephalion, but you did the right thing running away from the wolves and coming back to the Castle making us ride out to the rescue. "

The small ones neighed and pranced most happily. Alexander said to all:

"Let's now ride home to the Castle. We all need some rest. It has been a most trying day. "

Young Bucephalion sank down on his haunches for the King to mount him. All the company sat up and rode back to the castle. It was still broad daylight and a mild breeze wafted against them. Suddenly Hephaestion felt himself watched by cold malevolent eyes. He shuddered and looked around, seeing no one...

**Watching**

The small group of mountain bandits were hiding silently behind some thorny briers up the craggy slope. Their new acquaintance and benefactor pointed out one man riding close to the High King. He whispered in a voice reeking of malevolence and envy:

"Look carefully. He is the one you have to ambush and kill during the deer hunt early tomorrow morning. "

T B C


	3. Autumn Festival

Next chapter of this sorrowful yarn. A most trying and troubled time for ourdear friends...

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

FIC: Title: Evil Events In Ecbatana (3/4) Persian Gate Sequel

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story. Alternate History.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2005.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably "nice".

Archive: If you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully.

Rating: NC 17 for angst and horrible schemes&sickness description.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion returns to Persian Gate after many hardships and hard campaigning. They come upon an unexpected surprise, finding Hephaestion's seven year old son Herazanes. All party are now at Ecbatana for the rest of summer and for celebrating the Autumn Festival.

Historical reference: In some sources Alexander is said to have sired a son with Barsine, Memnon's widow. He is supposed to have been born sometime after Issos and he was called Herakles.

Warnings: This is an AU story. Anything can happen - but the outcome may not be as sad as one may think! Severe angst. Slash. Horrible sickness, poisoning and perhaps death of major character. Elaborate descriptions of the ravages of time. Nasty, envious people making evil schemes.

Dedications: Many thanks to Dreamer46. Without your question about what became of Ghwetryn and her child this tale would never have been told. Many thanks also to Shonenlee. It was you who posted the wonderful idea that dared me into writing angst fics publicly. Also many thanks to all who have given me such appreciating and constructive feedback for my "Persian Gate"-fics. Evil Events In Ecbatana

**Evil Events In Ecbatana, Part III**

**Breathing**

Alexander never thought this simple activity would be so trying. After his almost fatal encounter with the Mallian arrow he had learned otherwise. His right side hurt like fire for every strained gasp and he thought that only Ecbatana's pure mountain air kept him alive. He tried desperately to sit straight in his saddle, feeling the weakness annoyingly forcing itself upon him. Waves of blackness flooded his mind and he understood he was near fainting. Young Bucephalion sensed the emergency and refrained from his usual spirited prancing.

Hephaestion looked worriedly at his friend, riding as close as possible.

"Alexander...How are you? You look so pale, and...your side is hurting you again. I can see it..."

"Yes. I've felt better. Don't talk so much. Hold me instead. I think I might fall off soon!"

His True Steadfast Friend put his strong arm around him, stopping him from falling. Soon they arrived at the Castle and he got off his horse with difficulty. When his feet reached the ground he almost fell. Hephaestion supported him and quickly helped him inside. When they reached the bedchamber he finally passed out. His legs gave way under him and he fell against his friend. Hephaestion lifted him and called for Doctor Philip while he hurried to put him into the comfortable bed. The good Doctor came rushing along. He closely examined his Royal patient and tried to calm his worried friend.

"He is no worse than before. It's my medicine taking hold. Just let him sleep and then try to keep him in bed for some days- and absolutely no wine! It would be good for him with some strengthening broth when he wakes up. It would be most helpful if it's freshly boiled from a young healthy stag. "

"Yes, Doctor. I'll take care of everything. "

He carefully undressed his friend and put him comfortably to rest. When he saw that Alexander was sleeping calmly and that his breathing came much easier he went outside. There Stefanos and the boys stood with worried looks.

"How is he? We promise to never ever go out on our own again..."

"Don't worry so much. He is sleeping now so don't do anything more to upset him! Go to rest all of you. I'm glad things didn't turn out worse. As for punishment you'll have to stay inside all day tomorrow and you may NOT go with me for the Autumn Hunt!"

They all drooped their heads and Stefanos followed the boys to their chambers and safely saw them to their beds. Hephaestion returned to the bedchamber and then proceeded to take away all wine jugs...

**Autumn hunt**

Hephaestion woke up early in the morning, eager for the hunt. He had spent all night sitting at Alexander's bedside, carefully watching over his friend. When he saw him getting better and resting more easily he fell asleep in his chair, wrapped in a warm fur cloak. Alexander was still sleeping but he had already regained some color and his breathing came easier. Hephaestion got up slowly, careful not to disturb his friend. He called for Doctor Philip and the servants.

"You must watch him carefully when I'm out hunting. Se to it that he stays in bed, and keep him away from his wine jugs! I've taken them away and locked them up in a safe place but one cannot know with him..."

After a quick breakfast he went out to the stable with the rest of the hunting party. Today he took Young Castor.

"You need some experience, my young friend. I understand your sire wants to stay calmly inside today. "

To his great surprise the old war stallion started to neigh violently and rear up in his box, most demandingly.

"What's the matter with you, now? You have not been so eager since we rode out against King Porus. It's best I let you have your way. "

He told the groom to put on the hunting gear and out they went. It was a fine and bright autumn day, sunny with clear azure skies. The forest up the mountain slope blazed in all the most beautiful colors of autumn, from bright red, dark russet, glowing orange and golden yellow. Hephaestion had his two sharp hunting spears and Pandora ran at his side, eager to find a fine young stag. Castor was worried almost out of his wits, having told Pandora of the evil planning against them. Then they saw a fine young stag standing under a golden leafed chestnut tree. At the same time Castor with his keen hearing caught some sinister whisperings from the dense red leafed bushes around the stag.

"Here he comes. Have your spears and bows at the ready!"

Hephaestion poised his hunting spear and rushed at the stag. Then something most annoying and unusual happened. His prudent and reliable old war horse disobeyed him for the first time in their long career together. Castor reared up with an anguished neighing and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Damn! What are you doing? I needed that prey for Alexander's recovery!"

Castor didn't listen to him. He ran as fast as he could away from the pack of mountain bandits. His master couldn't rein him in and they got far away from the rest of the hunting party. Suddenly they almost fell over a prudent young stag who had seen the hunting party and wisely saved himself by running at the opposite direction. Now he was safe no more. Hephaestion ran him through with his sharp hunting spear and signaled for the servants to come collecting the prey.

"You are lucky today, Castor. With such excellent hunting luck I simply cannot punish you!"

A cold, unmerciful rain fell suddenly over Hephaestion and his brave old mount. Strong winds were blowing from the north and they were wet and chilled all into the marrow. The ride back to the castle was long and hard and their worries for Alexander made it all the worse.

**Disappointment**

"That man! He has the most unusual luck. One could almost think that his old horse overheard our planning in the stable and saved him intentionally!"

"No, Krateros. Our war horses are smart, but not that smart. Now we must proceed to my little scheme. I've got a most interesting delivery from a pharmacy in Babylon...I'll prepare it into an important document, for His eyes only..."

The tree conspirators got on whispering, covering inside the blood red leaves of the cornell bushes. Some small birds overheard them and shuddered in utter disgust over the evil and envy of the human race...

**Returning**

Hephaestion delivered the fine stag at the kitchen, telling the master cook to carefully prepare a strengthening and tasty broth from the finest meats and marrow. Then he took Castor into the stable. The brave old horse was panting and very exhausted. His master told the groom:

"Take good care of him and rub him down so he recovers from this bad chill we got out in that horrible rain. He is very tired and needs warmth and rest. Give him your finest oats gruel and the softest hay to eat. I cannot see to him myself...must go to the King immediately. "

Then he rushed into the castle and up the stairs to the King's bedchamber. Pandora ran with him, barking for Herakles. To his great astonishment he heard happy laughter and merry voices inside. Curiously he opened the door to a most surprising sight. Alexander was sitting in a comfortable resting chair in front of a blazing fire, propped up against soft pillows and with a warm white fur over his legs. Stefanos and the boys sat close to his feet on pillows and stools and listened intently as he told them about his many adventures. At the moment he was about to entertain them with the taming of Bucephalos. His color was back to normal and his eyes glowed from joy and energy. Doctor Philip sat relaxed in a chair beside him and they all enjoyed honey cakes and cups with a red fluid, suspectly looking like wine! Hephaestion had been out of his wits with worrying and now he felt his usually so calm temper grow red hot from anger and frustration. He pointed angrily at Alexander.

"You...You...You are supposed to be resting in your bed, not amusing yourself with drinking and bragging! And you boys and Stefanos...you should be punished for your transgressions of yesterday, not sitting here having a nice time with fine food, drinking and his merry company. "

Then he stamped the floor and addressed the good Doctor:

"And you are the worst of this sorrowful lot. I trusted you with taking good care of Alexander. I'm most disappointed. You've told us for twenty years we should not drink so much wine - and here you are encouraging him in his drinking...and even our children! I thought they only liked fruit juices!"

The merry party got completely silent, surprised by this unusual outburst. Then the good Doctor defended them:

"Calm yourself down, Hephaestion. We drink only raspberry juice - and Stefanos and the boys were punished enough yesterday! We have been sitting all day guarding your precious friend, worried out of our wits for his health. Then he woke up and started looking for you and then his precious wine jugs! He didn't like them being hidden away. You should be glad we managed to restore his good temper!"

Alexander looked fondly at his friend.

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you - and not being able to go out hunting together. Calm yourself down and let our servants prepare a hot bath for you and give you warm and dry clothes, or else you'll catch your death of cold. It must have been trying out in that storm and rain. "

Then he told Pandora very demanding:

"Go search for my wine jugs! Some rascal must have stolen them. I cannot understand how he knew where I had hidden them all..."

Pandora waved her long tail and started sniffing around. Then she received another order.

"No. Don't go looking for them! I've hidden them in a safe place. Alexander. You'll get them back when you're feeling better. "

Pandora looked puzzled and sat down between her both Masters. Alexander smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Yes. I knew all the time who dared to hide my good old wine jugs from me. Don't you worry anymore. Doctor Philip explained to me. I won't take a drop till' I'm feeling better. "

Later the friends shared a late supper with strengthening deer broth, succulent meat and bread. Alexander was much improved and when their meal was finished he bade his friend:

"Come to me and share my bed tonight - for warmth only. You are still shivering from being out in that cold rain. "

**Logistics**

Next day Alexander was still resting and the boys kept him company. Hephaestion went dutifully to the arrangements of the Autumn Festival. He sat down at the flooded desk in his office and started to take care of all the paper work and correspondence. He didn't feel as energetic as usual, still shivering from the bad chill he got yesterday. The fire pan didn't give him enough warmth and he pulled his fur cloak closer around him. Then a messenger came with a scroll wrapped in a fine parchment. "Important message from Macedon - for your eyes only, General. " Hephaestion took it - but to his great frustration two small robins came fluttering through the window and grabbed the important document with their feet. He was so perplexed he didn't reach out for it and saw it flutter away with the robins singing a merry and teasing little song.

"How strange. Whatever could have been written in that scroll? Now I will never know...I hope it was one of Queen Olympias horrid letters. Those I won't miss. "

He dutifully proceeded with all other paper work until he was ready. Satisfied he got out and saw Krateros, Eumenes and Cassandros outside. They looked as if they had seen a ghost. He addressed them haughtily:

"What are you looking at? Have you never seen me before? Go and make something useful with your time instead!"

The whispering behind his back once again. So familiar - but this time it chilled him to the marrow. Now he was actually feeling most unwell. His legs wobbled unsteadily and he had to use the walls for support. Deep disappointment

"That man, again! Our precious scroll has disappeared as if it had gone up in smoke! I cannot understand it. It's as if he were protected by some Higher Powers. What shall we do now about him?"

"I still have some left...but it will be difficult, almost impossible to get it to him. He and Alexander share everything...food..wine..all..."

"No. Not now. I heard that Doctor Philip has forbidden Alexander to drink wine because of his sickness after the wolf hunt. We might get a new chance..."

The whispering and evil plotting continued...

**Autumn Festival**

Alexander recovered from his weakness and attended the Autumn festival together with his friend. The first day begun with a parade of Alexander's new Persian army, then all kinds of sports events for the young boys. It was a brisk and clear day, the sun pouring it's golden rays from an azure sky. It warmed all the other spectators, but not Hephaestion. He was freezing all the time, trembling and almost unable to hide the chills coming over him. The cold was deep in his marrow and the warm clothes and thick fur cloak he put on didn't help at all. He sat close to Alexander and wanted to cling to him for sharing his warmth. He was always filled with energy and able to share it with all others.

Evening came with it's usual drinking party. The food was brought in together with a flagon of extra fine wine, especially for the King and his closest friend. The boys and Pandora sat at a small table close to the couches where Alexander and Hephaestion reclined. Suddenly Pandora sniffed suspiciously, then she gave an angry bark and sprung at the wine waiter with bared teeth. Herakles jumped after and grasped for her spiked collar. Too late. The flagon fell to the stone floor and was smashed in a thousand pieces. The fine wine ran in a bright red flood and if listening intently one could hear three gasps of horrified disappointment. Slaves hurried to wipe it from the floor as Herakles scolded his ill tempered she-bitch.

"Pandora! Why can't you ever behave yourself? Just when I thought at last all your training was complete! You may not stay at this merry feast. Stefanos! Take her back to our quarters!"

Pandora wished she could speak but barked merrily all the way back to the boys' quarters. She certainly felt she well could endure a hungry evening, knowing her Masters were safe from poisons and evil plotting. Hephaestion looked suspiciously at the wine waiter.

"Iollas! What do you mean bringing wine to the Royal table? Didn't I tell you we were having only lemon water this evening, Doctor Philip's prescriptions! You don't want to kill the King, do you?"

Trembling he answered:

"'T'was not for him. I thought you wanted something to warm you up, General. "

"Nice thought, Iollas - but I share everything with the King, even a sober evening!"

**Sickness**

The drinking party didn't last for long. Alexander needed his rest and kept the drinking down. When the desserts were finished he called it a night and thanked all the guests. Then he rose from his couch, trembling from fatigue. Hephaestion came up to him immediately and gave him discreet support. Stefanos took a torch and went to light their path to the Royal bedchamber. When they were out of sight from the party Alexander leaned heavily upon his friend. Suddenly Hephaestion felt his legs give way under him and he was trembling violently. Alexander asked with surprise:

"What's the matter with you, now? You're supposed to be the strongest of us...and you didn't even have any wine this evening because of me!"

Hephaestion supported himself against the wall, slowly sliding down. Alexander checked him carefully, now with rising alarm. He felt the brow of his friend and cried out:

"You are burning hot - and coming down with a terrible chill. Stefanos! Help me bring him to his quarters - and then send for Doctor Philip immediately. "

T B C


	4. Evil Events

Here at long last comes the conclusion to this sad - or perhaps not so sad - story. In AR everything and anything can happen.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Evil Events In Ecbatana ( 4/4 ) Conclusion.

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure and Action story. Alternate reality.

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Date: July 2005.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds. On list, off list, as you please.

Archive: If you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did! Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and his time&adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Aprilmoon8. Many thanks for all your work with my troublesome yarn.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion returns to Persian gate after many hardships and hard campaigning. They come upon an unexpected surprise, finding Hephaestion's seven year old son Herazanes they didn't know existed. All party are now in Ecbatana, celebrating Autumn Festival. Hephaestion's enemies are plotting against him. All their sinister intrigues are thwarted by clever and benevolent animals. The cruel fate intervenes with severe illness.

Historical reference: In some sources Alexander is said to have sired a son with Barsine, Memnon's widow. He is supposed to have been born sometime after Issos and he was called Herakles.

Medical reference: There is a condition called apparent death where the person appears to be completely without all vital signs but still being alive. It can be caused by severe illness, chock. circulatory collapse or great loss of blood. Nor even Alexander, not even in an AR fic, could anyone truly awaken the dead. IMO Hephaestion's last sickness might have been some kind of typhoid fever.

Warnings: This is an AR story. Anything can happen. Severe angst. Horrible sickness and impending death of major character.

Dedication: Many thanks to Dreamer46. Without your question about what happened to Ghwetryn and her child this tale would never have been told. Many thanks also to Shonenlee. You posted the wonderful idea that dared me into writing angst fics publicly. Also many thanks to all who have given me such appreciating feedback for my "Persian gate" -fic.

**Evil Events In Ecbatana **

**Part IV **

**Severe Illness**

Alexander was most alarmed by the sudden illness of his friend. Hephaestion now lent heavily upon him, shivering with violent chills and burning with a rising fever. He asked with deep concern:

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got a bad chill in the forest. It has been getting worse all the time since then - but I didn't want to upset you. You have enough troubles of your own."

He felt a sudden dizziness, and then nausea completely overwhelmed him. In distress he told his friend:

"Alexander. Help me outside! I'm sick..."

There was a door leading directly outside to the coping of the castle wall. Alexander opened it quickly and dragged his friend outside. Hephaestion lent over the wall, becoming violently sick. Alexander held him steadily, talking calmly to him, with rising alarm. Doctor Philip came to the rescue, at first feeling no understanding at all of their distress.

"Alexander! What do you mean bothering me with your drinking troubles? Haven't I told you enough that you'll have to handle this by yourselves?"

"It's not as it seems, Philip. He shared my soberness this evening. No, he's very ill, I fear. High fever, violent chills, nausea..."

The good Doctor came close to his patient, feeling his clammy brow. With rising compassion he held him with tender care and helped him through the last heaving of sickness.

"Yes. you're right. It must be a severe bout of marsh fever. Let's get him inside immediately. He must be put to bed...warmth...rest...and I'll prepare a strong remedy. Stefanos and Alexios! Come here and help me, please! Alexander can't carry him all the way to his quarters. "

The two strong guards had severe difficulties helping Hephaestion to his quarters. He was a big boned man and very heavy now when his legs didn't support him. They dragged and carried him with great difficulty, all of them helping as best as they could. Inside the comfortable bed chamber they undressed him and washed him with warm perfumed water before they put him to bed. Alexander saw to it that his friend rested comfortably on the sea green silk cushions and pulled the soft warm turquoise blue quilt around him together with warm furs. He then dragged a comfortable chair close to the bed and sat down to watch over his friend. Doctor Philip stayed with him, very concerned for both his patients.

"Alexander! You may not sit up with him. You'll not want what he's got. It may well be catching. Your lung has never healed properly, and you cannot afford a fever or sickness. "

"Don't you tell me what to do! I'll never leave him. He has always been with me when I needed him. No, I'll see to him myself. Our reliable guards can help me with everything. Now go and prepare that medicine of yours. I certainly hope it will work quickly. I can see Hephaestion needs it badly!"

His friend was now shivering uncontrollably, the warm quilt and furs being to no avail. He tried to talk but his teeth was chattering so badly it was difficult hearing what he said.

"A..A:Alexander - Please...hold me...so cold..." "Yes, but don't you worry. I'll give you warmth. "

**Tender Care**

As soon as Doctor Philip left the room Alexander got into bed, holding his friend in a powerful grip in his strong arms while he covered them with the quilt and furs. At first they were shivering together, as if lost in a furious blizzard, but soon Hephaestion felt a little better.

"Ah...this feels so good. Alexander! You've always been giving all your wonderful warmth to me. Don't you ever leave me!"

"No, of course not. You know you can trust me. I'll not leave you...I'll see to you myself until you're feeling better. We'll always be together."

Doctor Philip came back, a bowl with a strong concoction made from willow bark, meadow-sweet and elderberry, mixed in heated wine.

"Alexander! Where are you now? I'll need your help giving him this. "

He then saw the King embracing his patient, the two friends huddled closely together under the warm furs and turquoise blue quilt.

"Oh no! Why must you always disobey me in the worst thinkable manner?" "

"He had such a bad chill...asked me to give him some warmth. I know of no better way. I'll help you with the medicine."

Alexander supported Hephaestion, holding him tenderly so the Doctor could administer the strong remedy. The patient swallowed reluctantly but Alexander sternly told him:

"No. You'll drink all of this! You'll get better. Don't you leave me now after all hardships we have been through together!"

The good Doctor left them together, shaking his head. It had been a long and anguished night. The medication didn't help at all and Hephaestion was constantly plagued by chills and cramps. Stefanos and Alexios was sitting at the bedside, helping Alexander care for him. When morning came their deer patient was deeply unconscious and burning up from the fever. The guards washed him in cool lavender water. It made his temperature drop, but not nearly enough. Alexander was almost out of his mind from anxiety and exertion. The nightly vigil had been full of troublesome moments and he was very tired. Doctor Philip came early in the morning to see to them, and he was alarmed by the looks of both his patients.

"Alexander! You may not go on like this. Go to rest in your own room. I'll administrate a stronger potion and then I'll watch over him myself all day. I don't like this high temperature he's running. "

"No. I won't leave him. I'll sit in this comfortable chair while you are taking care of him."

Stefanos considerably helped Alexander from the bedside. He was staggering from fatigue and well needed the guards strong arms for support. With a great sigh of relief he slumped down in the soft rest chair. Stefanos arranged the sea green cushions behind his back and covered him with a warm fur.

"My Lord, you need something to eat and drink after this trying night. Shall I bring you some mulled wine and bread and soft cheese?"

Alexander nodded thankfully. He was very hungry and thirsty and ate with good appetite despite all troubles. For the poor patient things did not go all that well. He drank the Doctor's medicine with great difficulty, and then was forced to take some mild gruel. The good Doctor gave it to him slowly, spoonful by agonizing spoonful, all to no avail. He had just swallowed the last spoonful when he brought up the hard fed meal and the necessary medicine all over himself and the fine bedspread.

"Oh no. you really needed this!"

Stefanos came to his help.

"Let him rest for a while, and then we must try again. I'll see to him. "

Stefanos fetched some warm water and clean clothing, then tenderly washed his dear Lord and changed his shirt and put a warm and clean bedspread over him.

"This is simply not becoming, my Lord. I hope you'll get better very soon. Come now, you'll rest easier on your side. "

Stefanos helped Hephaestion turn on his right side and put a cushion behind his back to make him feel more comfortable. Herakles and Herazanes came through the door, wondering what was happening. Stefanos hadn't awakened them as usual and the servants wouldn't tell them what was amiss. They looked at Hephaestion with great dismay before they were sent away by the good Doctor.

"You can't stay here. Go and play - do something else. He's very ill just now - but we'll send for you as soon as he is better. "

They went to the stable together with Pandora, telling all their troubles to the kind and understanding animals.

For three days more they kept constant vigil. With great dismay they saw their dear patient getting worse all the time. None of Doctor Philip's concoctions had any effect. At the eve of the third day Hephaestion was running a very high fever no cold baths could remedy. He had been delirious all afternoon but now he lay quiet and still. Alexander sat at his side, anxiously feeling his brow for any improvement. Four servants were standing around the bed, constantly moving the still and stifling air with big white feather fans. The good Doctor came with a new concoction, his hands trembling from fright and fatigue.

"Here, Alexander. Please, help me give him this. It's my very strongest remedy. If this doesn't help..."

"It must! I'll help you with him. "

With great difficulty they forced the unconscious patient to drink the strong smelling concoction. Hephaestion fell back on the sea green cushion, completely exhausted. Stefanos wiped his face with a cloth dipped in cool lavender water, then proceeded to give him one more cold rub down that left the patient shivering under his fine silken sheets. Doctor Philip told them:

"No more of this! It only makes him feel worse. Now you must let Nature do her good work with my patient. He'll sleep calmly on this strong medicine. If he wakes up from this he'll be completely well again. "

Once more they sat down for an endless vigil. Hephaestion was unconscious and feverish and had great difficulties in breathing. All around were very tired from constantly caring for him and one after one they dozed of in their chairs, Alexander last of them. He looked worriedly at his friend, his eyes dropping, head falling at it's side, dragging himself into awareness time and time again. At last he was unable to stay awake and found himself slowly sinking down into blessed unconsciousness.

**Slow Recovery**

Hephaestion was back in the Desert Hell, walking forever under the merciless sun, staying on his feet only because his Beautiful Golden One needed him. He was plagued by burning cramps and pains in his vitals and a foul taste of camphor and strong herbs remained in his mouth. Hungry vultures fluttered around him, crooning with anticipation for a most succulent meal. He tried to waft them away but they returned all the time. At long last he gave up, tears of shame and despair running down his cheeks. His legs gave way under him and he fell in the sizzling hot sand, sinking deeper and deeper down into oblivion.

He was awake once more, feeling very weak but free from pains and aches, Cool breezes wafted around him. He slowly opened his eyes and gladly found himself securely lying under the silken sheets in his own soft and comfortable bed in the Castle. All came back to him and when he lifted his head from the pillow he saw his Beautiful Golden One sitting in a chair at his bedside. Alexander was soundly asleep, likewise the good Doctor - and their faithful guards who stood behind their resting chairs were sleeping on their feet, leaning on their spears. The only ones awake were the servants constantly moving the fans. Hephaestion was troubled by the tired looks of his friend. He lifted his hand, trembling and with great difficulty, reaching for Alexander, soon taking his hand in a firm grip.

"Alexander! "

The King awakened with a start, at first looking with disbelief at the improved patient.

"Hephaestion! You are awake! Doctor Philip told me you might never wake up again. "

"No. I'll be with you always. You know so well you cannot manage without me..."

Alexander was completely overcome with deep emotion and embraced his friend, feeling that the fever had broken, and that strength was returning to his wasted body. The good Doctor and the guards were awakened and saw the King embracing his friend, trembling and crying. At first they feared the very worst, but then they saw Hephaestion's clear blue eyes looking up at them, his hands tenderly stroking over the beautiful golden hair or his Dear Ones head resting upon his chest. They all shed many tears out of joy and sheer relief.

Some time passed. Doctor Philip sent for some mild gruel and cool mountain water feeding it slowly to his patient. After a while Hephasetion fell into a salutary sleep. The good Doctor gave stern ordinations to Alexander and the guards.

"He will feel much better when he wakes up, but he must stay in bed and rest completely. It is also very important you don't give him that indigestible army food you all like so much - and absolutely no wine! He must have only water and mild gruel. This kind of disease seriously weakens the entrails and it'll take some days for him to recover properly. "

They nodded with consent. All went well for the rest of the day. Their patient slept soundly and didn't wake up until next morning. He was now feeling much better and wanted all his favorite dishes - but Alexander sternly refused him.

"You'll eat this wholesome good gruel, drink cool mountain water and take your medicine. I'll certainly not want you to have a relapse. "

Hephaestion growled at him but felt satisfied when the King himself shared his meager meal. They were sitting together in bed and Stefanos gladly helped to fetch and carry all the dishes.

**Thettalos Play**

The Autumn festival had been completely canceled during Hephaestion's sickness. Everyone was worried but now Eumenes came to Alexander prudently asking:

"Thettalos and the actors are here. They have rehearsed a most entertaining comedy. It cost the Treasury a grand sum to stage. My Lord, when do you think we can watch it? "

"Tomorrow will be all right. I cannot come but all who want can enjoy the play. Thettalos will come and entertain us here privately. "

Hephaestion, always considerate, told them:

"Alexander. I well know how much you like him and his acting. You must go to see the play. I can manage perfectly well here on my own. Stefanos can stay with me all day tomorrow and see to me. Nothing adverse will happen. "

"We'll see how you are tomorrow, my friend. I don't want to amuse myself when you can't enjoy all the fun with me. "

The day after Hephaestion was feeling better and sitting up in bed. He enjoyed an early breakfast with Alexander. Afterward the King and Doctor Philip went to the theater, telling the patient to stay calmly in bed,leaving Stefanos to take good care of him. The children followed Alexander, looking forward to the wonderful entertainment.

**Ravenous Hunger**

Stefanos was very tired after three days of constant watchfulness. His dear Lord was sleeping calmly, his fever broken at last an he was making a speedy recovery. He put the quilt closer around him and wished he could enjoy the comfortable chair the King had recently occupied. The cushions were still warm. The exhausted guard thought in his mind:

"I'll just sit down and close my eyes for a moment. No harm will come to him. "

He sat down on the hard stone bench under the windowsill. It was both cold and uncomfortable. Nonetheless he soon nodded and closed his eyes. Sleep crept upon him, covering him like a warm and safe blanket. He didn't notice at all his important patient waking up and rising from bed, wrapping himself in the quilt for necessary warmth. Hephaestion was feeling very weak and dizzy, but the thing that troubled him the most was a ravenous hunger gnawing at his vitals. He looked with kind consideration upon his sleeping guard.

"Oh, Stefanos, I'd like you to bring me some healthy food - bur I do not begrudge you your sleep. You must be completely exhausted after all this time constantly caring for me. "

He wrapped himself in a warm blanket and got out of bed, staggering outside in the corridor. Two other guards and some servants were standing outside the door. They looked at him with surprise.

"My Lord. What are you doing out of bed? The King told us you were very ill..."

"Not any more. I'm feeling much better today - and I'm very hungry. Please, could you fetch me a well fried chicken and some chilled watered down red wine. I've not recovered enough yet to join the King at the play, but I think a healthy meal will do me good. "

"No. The King told us you must keep to water and gruel. He knows what is best for us all! We're sorry but we cannot give you anything more. "

"The King doesn't know everything! I'm hungry NOW! Please give me what I want! "

He stamped the floor, a flaming gaze in his blue eyes, behaving so adamantly that they didn't dare refuse him. Soon a trembling servant came with a succulent meal on a silver tray. Stefanos slept soundly on his stone bench while Hephaestion sat down and helped himself with his long awaited meal. It tasted deliciously and he enjoyed every bite of the well roasted chicken and every sip of the chilled wine. It was as if he never had tasted any healthy food and drink before and he was feeling better all the time.

**Sudden Sickness**

Stefanos felt the most wonderful smell of food and wine enticing his appetite. he slowly woke up from his heavy slumber - to an ominous sight. His precious patient was just finishing a delicious meal of fried chicken with chilled red wine.

"Oh no. You weren't supposed to have anything but water and gruel! Why didn't you wake me up if you were so hungry? This was not a sensible thing to do! "

"You needed your sleep so badly, my Stefanos. And don't you know I'm in charge of common sense here around? "

"Yes, my Lord, but not today, it seems. Let me help you to bed. You really must rest. "

"It's no need for that. I feel fine. Give me some clothes, and then I'll join the King at the theater. "

He rose from his comfortable chair and took some uncertain steps before he doubled up from intense pain. Stefanos rushed to his side.

"What is it, my Lord? "

"Cramps...never been so bad before...burning inside...Help me!"

"You shouldn't have sent for that meal! Now you must go to bed immediately, then I'll send for help! "

Hephaestion fell against him, suddenly unable to stand or walk. The frightened guard virtually lifted him and carried him to bed, shouting for someone to help him. Servants came running and he told them:

" My Lord Hephaestion has taken a turn for the worse. Why did you bring him food and wine when it was absolutely forbidden? Get Doctor Philip and the King immediately! "

He stayed with his Lord, seeing with dismay how his color changed to an uncanny ashen gray. he held him close and comforting in his arms, feeling his whole body trembling and breaking out in cold sweat.

"Stay calm. The King will come to us. All will be well when Alexander comes..."

"N..n..o. I'm not feeling well..shouldn't have eaten. " Hephaestion doubled up once more, gasping with pain. He struggled for breath, suddenly feeling nauseated. Then dark red blood was gushing all over them. Stefanos watched with terror and compassion.

"No. My Lord. Don't...you cannot die. You must hold on...for the King..for all of us! I'm so sorry. I should have stayed awake and denied you that accursed meal! "

"Stefanos. Hold me...so cold...so very weak. Don't accuse yourself. It was my own recklessness, and my fault. You've always been my Guardian Angel. Hold me. All will be well when Alexander comes. "

His bright blue eyes slowly lost their bright shine, his eyelids closed and he went limp is Stafano's strong arms, all warmth leaving his body. His breathing grew shallow, one anguished gasp for air, one more, then...nothing...

"My Lord! Hephaestion! "

**Interrupted Entertainment**

Alexander was really having a good time. Thettalos was at his best, the play brilliant and the public enthusiastic, especially the boys. It was their first experience of real Greek acting and they laughed and applauded enthusiastically. Despite all merriment they were all worried about Hephaestion, thinking of him and his recovery all the time. All of a sudden, in the middle of the Second Act, one of Hephaestion's servants came running, stumbling and jumping all over the benches towards the King's High Seat.

"My Lord! Doctor Philip! You must come immediately. The General Hephaestion is very ill. "

Alexander quickly got up and started running towards the Castle, followed by his guards and Companions. They soon entered Hephaestion's quarters, passing through a throng of frightened guards and servants. They were met by a sorrowful sight. Hephaestion rested in Stefano's arms, white as marble, covered in dark red blood. He wasn't breathing, and he didn't show any signs of life at all.

**Shock**

After all his hardships and hazardous adventures Alexander never thought anything more in life should make him terrified. He was wrong. The cold, still body of his True Steadfast Friend lying there in the beautifully adorned bed, life completely fled from his strong features was the most sorrowful sight of his whole life. Stefanos threw himself to the King's feet.

"My King! It's entirely my fault. I fell asleep. He forced the servants to give him that forbidden food. Take my life! I cannot go on knowing that my neglect brought this upon us. "

Alexander didn't see him, just strode across him and embraced his dearest friend, numb with grief. He had been in deep mourning many times. First his Father King Philip, then Bucephalos, and then his many comrades in arms fallen in battle or stricken down by sickness - all leaving him in deep distress and sad bereavement. All of that came to nothing compared to this evil event.

He shook Hephaestion, screamed his name several times, trying by all means to rouse him but he was still and cold in his strong arms. Some time passed, then he became aware of more and more people crowding around him, watching him, some with genuine grief, some others shoving macabre curiosity. He stood up and pointed angrily at them:

"You! You all hated him! Get away from me! Leave me to my mourning! I'll deal with you later!"

He returned to Hephaestion, desperately trying to wake him up. All his efforts were futile. His dear friend remained still and cold, no vital signs at all. His first violent grief gave way to overwhelming sorrow and he was soon crying violently, his tears mixed with the clotting dark red blood. He was oblivious to his environments and all around him, didn't even know how much time passed along. People came and went, Doctor Philip, Aristander, Cleitus, Bagoas, and his faithful guards. All were trying to comfort him, telling him to let go of Hephaestion's body. He refused, completely locked inside his inconsolable grief.

**Mourning Guards**

Stefanos staggered outside in the stone corridor. His companion Alexios embraced him. They were unable to speak for a long time, only cried out their inconsolable grief. They had been with the Lord Hephaestion for a very long time, more his than the King's guards, cleverly managing to protect him from all kinds of disasters, bot at the field of war and the more subtle dangers from all his envious enemies at court. Now they both felt deeply in mourning and crushed by their complete failure.

"What shall we do? What shall become of us? The King...He's raging mad! He will have us both executed for our neglect. We surely deserve it - but - oh, what will become of him? He cannot manage without the general Hephaestion!"

They went to the stable, talking to each other and their horses of the sad events. Old Castor overheard them with great dismay. He had missed his dear Master for some days, hearing the stable boys mentioning that he was ill but thinking no harm. What with both the King and the good Doctor looking after him! This was not supposed to happen. He was just and old war horse, not meant to outlive his dear Master. Castor felt his legs buckle under him and he fell to the stable floor, feeling in his very bones that he would never rise again.

**Mourning Children**

Herakles and Herazanes were having a truly good time. It was their very first theater performance and they enjoyed it immensely. The all Hell broke loose. Alexander had some very bad news and all were running to the Castle, up the stairs towards Hephaestion's quarters. Herazanes couldn't believe the horrible sight. His dear father was hanging in Stefano's arms, looking white and still, covered in dark red blood. He gasped, wanted to run to him, do something helpful, but found himself taken aback with fright. Strong arms embraced the children and led them away. They heard Thettalos' friendly voice:

"Come with me, children. This is no place for small boys. I'll keep you company. Don't you worry. The King will make all things well again. "

**Living Nightmare**

Hephaestion laid still and cold, unable to speak or move, feeling more weakened than ever before. At first Stefanos held him in his strong arms, shaking him, crying his name out loud, trying to revive him but to no avail. The came Alexander, stricken with grief and shock, embracing him, calling for him, then trying in vane to wake him up. He could hear and feel everything but was totally unable to respond. Not even the strong, warrm embrace of his Beautiful Golden One or being washed over with his hot tears of endless grief could bring him back to life. It was a living nightmare, being locked up in his own body, seeing the Wonderful Warm Light waiting to receive him, feeling completely unwilling to pass on into it. He wished to wake up, to speak words of comfort to Alexander, be at his side once more, but waves of weakness burdened him down and made it impossible.

**Desperate Prayer**

Alexander didn't know how long he had been locked in the macabre embrace of his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion's body was cold and still, he didn't respond to the warmth, the grief, and the hot tears washing over him. Alexander had no more tears to shed, only harsh sobbing. Each breath came harder and harder, his chest constricted by desperate sadness. He begun to cough violently, feeling something was breaking inside his injured lung. Suddenly bright red blood rushed from his mouth, all over himself and his friend. He passed out for a while, drifting into dreams of happier days...The taming of Bucephalos, Mieza, all his glorious victories, then Hephaestion, living, warm and beautiful in his arms...He opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. he rose in horror from the bed, crying out in despair:

"No. I cannot go on like this! I will soon die and follow him...and I have my people and my Kingdom to consider..."

He staggered to the window and threw it open, crying out loud to the Heavens:

" Zeus Ammon! I need your help, now more than ever before! Bring my Dear Friend back to life - or take me to you and let us be together forever.!"

No answer for along time, and then a cold wind rushing, a torrent of icy water washing over him - and a Golden Lightning sizzling all over him, filling up the whole room. He knelt, speaking words of thanks to the God, then staggered back to his True Steadfast Friend. There was no change. Hephaestion laid there still and cold, no signs of life. Alexander embraced him with renewed grief, feeling his own very life passing away from him. His breath came shallower and soon he felt a great Golden Light wanting to swallow him up...

A strong hand caressed his golden hair, another took his own right hand in a fast grip, holding him in a reassuring embrace. Warmth was returning all around him. He opened his eyes and looked right into the wonderful blue eyes of his True Steadfast Friend.

"Alexander. Did you really think I could leave you behind? I'll be with you always. I wanted to rise...wanted to comfort you. That miraculous bolt of lightning made it possible..."

"Hephaestion...you are with me once more. Now we'll never leave each other! "

**Surprising Return**

For a long time they remained in a strong and reassuring embrace, speaking words of comfort and happiness to each other. After a while they became conscious of the uncomfortable environment. They were both covered in blood and soaking wet, dripping of ice cold rain water. Alexander rose from the bed:

"What a mess we've made of all this. We must find some warmth...some clean clothing. Let's go to my quarters! I cannot stand this room any longer! "

He took Hephaestion in his arms, lifting him with amazing ease, walking towards the door with determined, long strides.

"No, Alexander! You may not hold me like this! Doctor Philip said you may not exhaust yourself. I'm feeling much better now. I even think I can walk unassisted! "

He wriggled hiself out of Alaxander's embrace, standing steadily at hos side, feeling completely recovered from his severe illness. The King looked at him astoundingly, and then realizes his own condition with even more amazement. After all his efforts he should have been trembling, weak, gasping for breath and coughing blood once more. Instead he felt strong, given new vigor, almost as in his youth. The constant pain and ache in his right side was gone, also the shortage of breath and he hadn't been feeling this well for several years. He silently made another prayer of thanks to Zeus Ammon, then reached out for his friend.

Together they walked to his quarters. Stefanos and Alexios sat on a cold stone bench, locked in a comforting embrace. They were crying desperately and their usual watchfulness was gone. Alexander had to shake them both to get their attention.

"Whatever has become of you two? Sitting here crying like children or weak women! Come with us immediately. We need your help. It seems we cannot do without you."

The two guards almost fainted out of surprise at the sight of Hephaestion at the side of his Beautiful Golden One.

"My Lord. We thought you were dead!"

"No, not yet..,and hopefully not for many years to come!" The guards rose very quickly from their cold seat and had to embrace Hephaestion to really understand that he was alive. He comforted them kindly, holding them close to himself and reassuringly rubbing their backs and strong shoulders.

"I'm so glad I'm back. Lying there - seeing you all so sad. It was never your fault. My Guardian Angels. I'll need you for many more years ... "

They all walked along, coming closer to the King's Quarters. People were covering in corners everywhere, some crying, some whispering, some already starting scheming and intriguing. All were surprised, greeting the King and his dear friend with genuine happiness. Then they came upon Krateros, Eumenes and Cassander. The three clever conspirators shuddered and fell to their bare knees.

"Have mercy upon us! We never meant you any harm! "

Hephaestion looked astounded upon them and then stamped the floor with determination. He had always been kind and considerate but now at last he realized the source of past trials and tribulations.

"You lie! You have always hated me. Now I understand completely...all those strange events. The forest...the letter...the wine cup! It was you all the time..and many other times when I have been in trouble...Guards! take them away and look them up. The King will decide later what to do. "

**Happy Recovery**

The King's quarters were full of joy and laughter. Servants brought trays with healthy food, golden cups and jugs with pure mountain water. Alexander and Hephaestion shared the meal and soon the boys and Pandora came to keep them company. Thettalos had somehow managed to keep them out of harm's way, happily unknowing of the past three days calamities. Some time passed and all were getting drowsy and preparing to go to sleep. Then Stefanos came inside.

"My Lord Hephaestion, one of the stable hands is here. He tells me your old horse is very ill. He may not survive another day. "

"No, not Castor! I've promised him a happy retreat, green pastures and no more hardships! I will not loose him now! "

He rose hastily from the bed, but despite his miraculous recovery he stumbled and almost fell. Alexander caught him up in his arms.

"I'll help you there. We'll make it together. "

In the stable they were met by a solemn sight. Old Castor lay panting on his side, all the other horses standing around him, looking almost as if they all were crying. Hephaestion rushed to his side and took his head in his lap.

"No, my faithful old friend! Don't leave me now! We have been through far too much together. "

Castor looked sadly upon him, seeing him surrounded by a golden glow with luscious green meadows behind. Yes, there really was an Elysium for both men and animals! He took a labored breath...one more...then nothing...

"No, Alexander! We are losing him! You must help me. Do something!"

The King saw the old horse struggle for breath, then give it up completely. He had tears in his eyes, having no idea what to do. Then he felt something in his pocket. His most important wine jug, the one with very strong brandy, only for desperate emergencies! He grabbed it and, falling to his knees put it to Castor's muzzle, forcing it between his yellowing teeth. Nothing happened for a long time, and then the old horse suddenly sneezed violently and threw his head away. Soon he was on his four legs again and his dear Master happily embraced him.

Herakles and Herazanes saw this new miracle and prudently told each other:

"See now. There is always a good purpose fore everything, even that intoxicating drink! "

**Babylon, Summer 323**

The lady Roxane had a beautiful baby boy named Alexander. Shortly after the Princesses Stateira and Drypetis had their children, a boy and a girl, called Achilles and Alexandra. All were most satisfied, and soon Queen Olympias arrived at Babylon. She was very pleased with all her beautiful grandchildren. Alexander and Hephaestion had begun planning another campaign to faraway countries in the west...

Embassies came from the entire known world to pay divine honors to Alexander. They presented him with golden laurel crowns and precious gifts. One day long after all others were gone there came another Embassy from a country far up in the North no one ever had heard of. It consisted of strange people dressed in the very finest furs. they told about cold, dark winters full of blizzards and everlasting snows, short rainy summers when one seldom saw the Sun, scarcity of food and - no wine at all. They brought precious gifts, two necklaces of glowing amber which they presented to the King and Hephaestion.Someone must have told them...

**Safety**

Alexander mused for himself:

"Well, these Hyperboreans are a most interesting people. I would certainly like to know them better. I think we'll send them an Embassy of our own."

Hephaestion sat close by him and heard him thinking out loud. He suddenly came up with som good choices for this very Embassy,

"Alexander. This is a very good idea - and I have some most suitable suggestions. What about Krateros for excellent generalship, and Eumenes for perfect handling of economy and Cassander for diplomatic matters? "

"Yes, my dear friend. So it'll be. I couldn't have figured it out better for myself. They'll follow the Hyperborean Embassy when they return home. I think it will be a very long time until we see them again. "

Hephaestion thankfully pressed the King's hand. At long last he felt completely safe from envy and intrigues. His Beautiful Golden One would rule the World all of their remaining days with him at his side.

**Western Ocean **

The Pillars of Herakles towered mightily on both sides of them. Alexander and Hephaestion stood close together, looking at the warm orange and flaming sun sinking into the wide waters far away in the endless Western Ocean. Alexander put his strong arm around Hephaestion and pulled him even closer.

"My friend, now we truly have seen the entire wide world together. Let's return to Babylon once more to make it a better place for all."

Hephaestion silently gave him a reassuring smile. They went back to camp, walking with their hands clasped around their waists. On their way there was a copse with spreading trees filled with sweet smelling white flowers. The grass looked soft and emerald green under the biggest tree. Hephaestion looked at his Beautiful Golden One.

"Alexander. Let's stay here and rest for a while before we return to camp."

His friend nodded, silently accepting. A silver moon soared high up in the velvet blue sky, soon covering itself with a white feathery cloud.

**The End **


End file.
